That Time - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Catherine have 'slightly' different reactions to Grace's milestone.


_Sammy and Ilna, you're a never-ending source of joy and support. I can't thank you enough for your awesomeness!_

 _REAL McRollers, you are amazing and awesome and make writing a pleasure. We have so much in store for Steve and Catherine. Thanks for coming along for the ride!_

* * *

 **That Time**

 **McGarrett/Rollins Home**

"Behave. Make sure Uncle Steve keeps outta trouble. I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon." Danny kissed his daughter and gave her an extra hug. "And if you play any games, kick his butt."

Grace laughed at Steve's scoffing noise. "Bye, Danno, love you." She kissed her dad and went upstairs to put her things away.

She was staying the night while Danny, Gabby, Chin and Leilani attended a fundraiser. Only a few members of the team need attend as long as Five-0 made an appearance, and Danny and Chin had drawn the short straws. Steve, Catherine, Kono and Adam would attend the next function that didn't require the entire team.

Since the fundraiser was on the North Shore and didn't begin until eight, Grace asked if she could stay with Uncle Steve and Auntie Cath. Of course they immediately agreed and suggested she spend the night.

As he was leaving, Danny motioned for Catherine and Steve to follow him outside. "She's been acting a little … funny lately."

"Funny, how?" Steve glanced over his shoulder at the closed front door, checking that Grace wouldn't overhear. Concern knitted his brow. "Since when?"

Danny shrugged. "Last few weeks, on and off. She pulled her stuffed bat off the shelf the other night and slept with it. She hasn't done that in over a year. Then she called my mother and spent three hours on the phone with her. Not that she doesn't talk to my parents pretty often, but she got a little teary when she hung up. When I asked, she said it was nothing, but then she Skyped with Nonna for another hour." He looked at Catherine "No offense, but I know when your gender says 'nothing', it's usually something."

At Steve's puzzled look, Danny rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Of course _what_?" Catherine raised an eyebrow.

" _You_ don't do that." He looked at Steve and indicated Catherine with a hand wave. "Catherine doesn't do that."

"Doesn't do _what_? I don't know what you're talking about. If something's wrong, Catherine tells me."

"Yet another reason you're a lucky bastard." Danny eyed him as Steve folded his arms.

"Gracie isn't upset she's gotta stay here, is she? Did she have plans with her friends? I could drive her and pick her up if you wa ..."

"No. No, of course not, She _loves_ it here, you know that. It's probably just growing pains and I'm overreacting ..." The blue eyes glanced between his friends, and Danny shook his head. "Call me if you need me." He turned to walk away, then pivoted back to her with a smirk. "Hey, Cath?"

"Yeah?"

"You really do just tell him, don't you?"

"If something's wrong? I really do just tell him." Her smile was teasing, but she slid a hand to Steve's bicep and squeezed gently.

He shrugged with a grin. "Why wouldn't she?"

Danny rolled his eyes and Catherine chuckled as he said, "Lucky again, Steven. Lucky again." He gave Catherine's shoulder a little pat, walked to his car and climbed in. Rolling down the window he added, "Grace got a little weepy watching _Marley and Me_ this morning, so maybe watch a comedy if you do a movie?"

"No problem," Steve said, adding, "I'll make Nonna's Pasta Puttanesca tonight, Gracie loves that." He turned to Catherine. "Can you pick up capers when you go to the market later?"

Catherine nodded, smiling at his thoughtfulness, but she had a knowing look as she turned and entered the house.

* * *

Several hours later, Grace padded barefoot into the kitchen, where Steve was making a salad. "Uncle Steve?" She played with the hem of her pink t-shirt and waited until he looked at her. "Is Auntie Cath gonna be home soon?"

Steve glanced at his watch with a small smile. He really did love how his two favorite ladies were thick as thieves. "She's probably just finishing up at the market, I'd say about an hour."

"Oh." Grace shifted her weight and began to speak, then stopped, finally starting again. "Can I have some Tylenol, please?"

He placed the knife he was using to chop vegetables on the counter. "Tylenol?"

Grace nodded. "Yes, please. I didn't want to just go look in your bathroom."

He grabbed a dish towel and wiped his hands. Coming around the counter to where Grace was standing near the doorway, he looked down into her eyes. "What's wrong? What hurts?" Concern washed over him; he couldn't stand the thought of Grace not feeling well. He placed a hand to her forehead. "You don't feel warm."

"I'm …" Grace's slight hesitation wasn't unnoticed as they walked upstairs together for the Tylenol, with Cammie trailing behind. "I just feel … uh ... achy."

Having reached the master bathroom, Steve took out the pain relievers, handed her one and gestured for her to follow as he led her to 'her' room.

"Take the Tylenol and lie down for a little while, see if you feel better." He'd long since stopped thinking of it as his childhood room. In Steve's mind, it was Grace's place in his and Catherine's home even before Cath had let their niece help redecorate it.

Grace sat on the edge of the bed and said, "Maybe I need _two_ Tylenol?" Her head tilt reminded him of Catherine.

"Sweetheart, they're extra strength, how about you try one and if you don't feel better in an hour, take a second." Steve preferred to use the lowest dose possible of any medication, especially for Grace. "Do you think you're coming down with something?" He was already calculating if a trip to the Urgent-Care on Waialae Avenue might be in order. He'd driven her and Danny there a few years back when Grace had come down with strep throat on a Saturday. "The Urgent-Care place is open all day, we could ..."

" _No_! I mean, no thanks." Her single braid swished over her shoulder as her head shook. "I'm okay, I just feel ..." She seemed to make a decision and said, "crampy."

"Crampy? What did you eat last night?" His mind was running scenarios from food poisoning to appendicitis. "Is the pain worse on one side of your stomach? Do you feel nauseous?"

Grace sighed and pinned him with a look. "No. Uncle Steve. I'm not _sick_. I'm ... _crampy_."

"I know, I just …" Steve stopped speaking when Grace continued to stare into his eyes. "Cr -"

" _Crampy_." She nodded. "Auntie Cath's on her way home, right?"

Steve cleared his throat. "Yeah. Yeah." He ran a hand through his hair and behind his neck. "I'll … you lie down, okay?" When she did, he added,"Keep your feet up," and nodded. "Good. That's good. I'll get you a hot pack. Unless you want ice …" He leaned down to kiss her forehead, noticing how she suddenly looked less uncomfortable than he felt. "I'll be right back. Do you need anything ... um ... else?" He remembered Catherine saying she'd left supplies for Grace in the spare bathroom and for the millionth time in his life, was thankful for one of her brilliant ideas.

"No, I'm okay, I'll just wait for Auntie Cath."

As Steve left the room, saying, "Be right back," he took the stairs at double time to the kitchen. He rummaged through a cabinet to locate what he wanted. He made a cup of tea, started for the living room, turned back for a Gatorade, and dashed up to Grace.

"I'm gonna call Catherine, she'll be home soon, but in the meantime..." He placed the mug and Gatorade down before piling an array of chocolate on the bedside table. "In case you want ...Catherine eats choc... I mean, she likes chocolate when..."

Grace's steady look made him wish Catherine would materialize. "Here you go, Sweetheart, have as much as you want." He placed the hot pack next to her and swiped at the speed dial as he backed out of the room.

* * *

Catherine was chatting with Jirou at the checkout area of the market when her cell rang. Seeing Steve's ID, she excused herself, said goodbye, and picked up. Tucking the phone between her chin and shoulder as she walked to her car, she grinned, "Hey."

" _Catherine_. Thank God. Where are you?"

Steve's voice was tight and tense, which had her instantly on alert. Ready to abandon the groceries and get to a crime scene or worse, she looked around the parking lot and lowered her voice. "I'm at the market. _Why?_ What's wrong?"

"Nothing, ah, something. We're fine, but I need you to come home. _Right now_."

"Steve, you're scaring me." She tossed her purse into the car.

"I'm sorry. It's not …" She heard him take a breath. "No one's hurt. Everything's okay, I just need you home right now. Please." Another breath. "Please, Cath."

"Should I leave the groceries?" She stood stock still, waiting for his next words.

"No. No. Just as long as you come straight home. Gracie's … it's ... that time."

"That what?" She'd started to pile bags into the passenger seat.

"Time. _Time_. That _time_. Catherine."

"Time for wh ...? Oh. Oh!" She was so relieved, a peal of laughter escaped her lips. "She got her period?"

She could hear the relief. " _Yes!_ "

"You can't even say it. It's okay to say it out loud."

"Just hurry home. Please."

"She must be so excited. Is she feeling okay?"

"Yes," he whispered. Catherine was sure it was so Grace wouldn't overhear. "She's okay, I think. She said she felt a little crampy, so I gave her Tylenol. And Gatorade. And some tea. And chocolate. Chocolate's good, right? It helps?"

Catherine couldn't contain her laughter. She could picture his face. "Chocolate's always good. Does she need anything? She has her own sanitary supplies in the spare bathroom. I could stop and ..."

"Don't _stop_ , Cath! Come home, she may need you. To help, or talk, or whatever. I'm ... this is not ... I can't…"

"Okay, Commander, hold the fort. I'll be home in ten." She smiled to herself and started the car.

* * *

Catherine arrived home ten minutes later to find Steve on the porch, pacing like a caged tiger. He closed the space between them, breathing, "finally" into her hair.

A ready quip had died on her lips when he'd gathered her into the hug. The look on the handsome face she loved so much was one of such relief she patted his chest with a smile. "Where is she?"

"On her bed, resting. I told her you'd be right home. I ... she looks okay," he added solemnly.

"Of course she looks okay, Steve, she's got her period, not the plague. Relax. I've got this." She couldn't resist that face another second and kissed him briefly. "It's fine." She handed him her keys. "Go get the groceries out of the car. I'll run upstairs."

* * *

 **Spare room**

"Grace?" Catherine poked her head in, and Grace immediately sat bolt upright from where she'd been lying on the bed, texting.

"Auntie Cath!" She scrambled up to catch Catherine in a hug. Pulling back she smiled. "I _got_ it! I'm not gonna be last of my friends! _"_

"So I heard. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. It hurts a little. Funny cramps; low and across my back. I used the stuff we bought and kept in the bathroom," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Perfect. See, you're all prepared."

Grace nodded. "I think I freaked Uncle Steve out. I wouldn't have said anything, I had the pads and all. I was just gonna wait for you and tell you when you got home, but it started to hurt so I texted Mom. She got a little ... she called and said I wasn't her _baby_ anymore ..." She grinned. "Mom said I should ask Uncle Steve for some Tylenol before it got any worse so I did, and .. "

"He wanted to know why." Catherine knew Steve would immediately want to know what would make Grace want a pain reliever.

"Yeah. Then he ... you know, got like he gets. He gave me the Tylenol, but when he realized why I wanted it he told me to lie down and put my feet up. He brought up Gatorade _and_ tea. And a hot pack. And all that." She grinned again and pointed to the night table. "He walked in, piled this giant handful of candy bars in front of me, told me you eat chocolate, and walked out to call you." She shrugged. "It was kinda cute, actually."

Catherine was grinning ear to ear. "That's a lot of chocolate, huh?"

"I didn't eat any. My stomach's better, but it was a little weird before."

"Yeah, that should settle down. I'll make a fresh pot of chamomile tea. We'll both have a cup." She waggled her fingers. "C'mon, let's go. Unless you want to rest?"

"I've _been_ resting. Uncle Steve wouldn't let me do anything else."

* * *

Catherine and Grace joined Steve in the kitchen, where he was putting away the last of the groceries.

"Hey there." Catherine's nose crinkled in a smile.

Steve spun to face them. "Hey. Gracie, are you okay, Sweetheart? Do you need anything? I'm grilling steaks for dinner..." He looked between her and Catherine. "Should you be up? Should she be up?"

Grace shook her head. "I'm fine. Thanks for the tea, and all the chocolate." She grinned slightly at Catherine. "The Tylenol worked. I need to call Danno back, and I wanna call Grandma Clara. Then I'll help set the table."

"Go ahead, we'll eat outside, just grab the plates, okay?" Catherine said as Grace moved towards the living room, phone in hand. When she was out of sight, Catherine looked at Steve, amused smile firmly in place.

"What?"

"Steaks? I thought you were making pasta?"

"Steak has more protein," he said matter of factly. "To prevent low iron levels."

She took the two steps needed to reach him. "That _face_." Her lips brushed his.

"What face?"

"That _I'm out of my element_ , face. I love it."

He smiled into her kiss. "She's fine?"

"Cross my heart." She followed the statement with the gesture. "C'mon, let's get dinner on."

* * *

At dinner, Grace chattered on about everything and anything, and Catherine saw Steve watching her carefully for signs she wasn't feeling well. She'd gotten up a few times to use the restroom. Catherine knew Grace was only reassuring herself, but she saw Steve's concerned eyes follow her every time.

When Grace was out of the room, Catherine whispered, "She's okay, promise. She's just getting used to the idea."

"Okay," Steve said, but his eyes remained on the door. "You're sure, right?"

"One hundred percent."

"I don't want her to …" He looked like he was calculating in his head, "pass out or anything…"

" _You_ are adorable." She leaned over to kiss him briefly. "She's not going to pass out, Steve it's not that much bl…"

"Okay." He nodded towards their niece as she returned and sat back down. "More steak, Gracie?" Steve gestured to the plate. "It's good protein."

"No thanks, Uncle Steve, I'm full." Grace smiled as her phone dinged. "Can I send a text real quick? Just because it's Linda and she just got my text from before. Please?" Neither Danny nor Rachel allowed texting at the table, but on occasion, she'd ask if it was important to her.

Steve nodded, "Go ahead."

Catherine bit back a grin; he had a hard time denying her anything, especially today.

"Thanks!" Grace sent a fast text and put her phone back in her pocket. "I was dying to tell her," she said to Catherine, who saw Steve's posture change at the subject. "I'm hoping she's next, 'cause we're BFF's. Think she will be, Auntie Cath?"

"There's no rushing Mother Nature, Sweetie, but maybe," Catherine said as Steve stood to gather their plates.

"I'm just gonna put these in the dishwasher." He glanced between Catherine and Grace.

"I'll get it, Uncle Steve, you cooked." Grace moved to stand but he waved her back to her seat.

"No, no. You rest. Talk to Auntie Catherine" He moved towards the house.

Grace grinned at Catherine. "I wasn't gonna talk about period stuff …"

"I know, but …"

"Boys and periods, right?"

She nodded with a smile. "Absolutely. Do you have everything you need, Sweetheart? Because if you have more questions, you can ask me anything."

"I know." Grace moved go hug Catherine. "But you answered everything before when you got home. Thanks, Auntie Cath."

"Just in case, I'm here, okay?"

"Yeah. I'm a little excited and kinda feel maybe a little weird about being more grown up." Grace tilted her head. "But mostly excited," she confirmed. "Let's go see if Uncle Steve wants to play Monopoly."

Catherine stood. "Perfect. Let's."

* * *

Later, Steve's phone rang as he was in the bathroom and Catherine picked up.

"Mary?" Catherine checked her watch. Mary rarely called so late, her time. "Are you and Joan okay? Steve's in the shower, I can get him."

" _No, we're good, but my cable is out, I was hoping you could help me so I don't have to call them and wait for the guy all day tomorrow. Joan has a playdate at the park. Did I wake you up? Sorry."_

Catherine sighed in relief. "No, problem, I'm awake. Are you near the TV?" At Mary's yes, she continued, "try unscrewing the coax cable, shutting the power source and then turning it back on before you reattach the cable..." She stopped at Grace calling, "Auntie Cath?" from her room.

"Oh, Mary, I'm gonna hand you to Steve. Grace is here. Big day, she got her first period." She turned to him. "Mary's cable is out, talk her through a reboot while I check on Grace."

" _Oh, hey. Tell Grace congratulations and I'm sorry,"_ Mary laughed. _"She won't be so excited after she's had it a few times. Oh oh, was Steve there?"_

"Steve was here alone. Ask him how many chocolate bars he offered Grace. Or how he didn't buy Boardwalk when he landed on it during Monopoly because Grace looked a little teary." Steve made a huffing sound, but she smiled at his sheepish look. "Talk to you later, Mary." Catherine winked and passed him the call, kissing his cheek as went to check on Grace.

When Catherine returned a few minutes later, Steve was sitting on their bed, and she could hear Mary's laughter as she climbed up beside him.

Mary was saying, "... _Because you've_ lived _with a woman for_ years _, and really? You're that freaked out by a period?"_

Steve's face was priceless, and Catherine smiled as he said, "That's not the same. This is Gracie, and besides, Catherine isn't ... she never complains about..."

" _Because Catherine is your counterpart in invincibility ... Oh look, I used a ten point word ... And I'd have paid money to see your expression."_ Mary chuckled. _"Hey, I hear your niece moving around, I gotta go settle her or I'm screwed because she'll be wide awake. Tell Catherine I said bye. Thanks for the cable fix."_

"G'night, Mare. Kiss Joanie for us." Steve smiled, saying their niece's name.

"Night, Mary!" Catherine said in the direction of the phone as Steve ended the call.

He turned to her. "Gracie ok?" His brows knitted slightly. "Does she need anything? I can run to CVS ..."

Catherine couldn't contain a smile. "She's fine. Danny, on the other hand, is feeling a little like she's leaving for college tomorrow."

"Because it's ... she's ..." Steve sat back against the pillows with a sigh.

"Awww." She kissed his cheek. "As much as I love your Uncle Steve face, she's really fine. And I promise this doesn't mean she's booking a wedding anytime soon, okay?"

"Humpf," he huffed, but couldn't stop his mouth quirking up in a smile. "What'd she need?"

Catherine wriggled under the covers before lying down to facing him, propped up on an elbow. "Nothing. Danny called for the eleventh time, so I talked him down from a little 'my baby is growing up' episode, then I settled Grace in."

"Annnnd?" he led.

He knew her so well. "And I texted Gabby to tell her to talk Danny out of calling again because Grace is falling asleep and she's happy and doing great." Her nose wrinkled in a smile. "Then we emailed Nonna."

"I can't blame Danny, but you're amazing, you know."

"Why thank you." Catherine settled into his side. "But I think he realized on some level this was coming. It was fairly obvious."

He pulled back and caught her eyes. "What? How?"

"He said she was acting funny. Grace acting _funny_? Sleeping with her stuffed bat? Even the tears with us at her birthday dinner? And again over the movie? Grace isn't a crier, Steve. That's a whole scenario of hormones."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You never ..."

"I'm not thirteen." She patted his tummy and reached across him to shut the light.

"Cath?" He ran a hand up her back and held her when she laid down.

"What?"

"Gracie really is lucky to have you." He bent to kiss the top of her head.

"Aw. Thanks again. This was just the beginning, you know. Next it's first date, driving, dances ..." Her voice turned teasing.

"Stop." He shook his head. "I'll never be able to sleep. I'll be too distracted; thinking of ways to protect her."

She smirked. "Steve?

"Hmm?"

He was still in his head, she could tell. "Is the door locked?"

That got his attention. His eyes flashed. "Yeah."

"'Good. Then how about _I_ distract you?" She cupped his cheek and nipped at his lips. "Because Grace will be absolutely okay. She's got all of us watching out for her."

Steve kissed her back until they broke apart to breathe and kissed her between words. "You. Are. My. Favorite. Distraction."

With a wolfish grin, he guided her to roll on her back and hovered close as she sighed. He would always be concerned with Gracie's well being, as would she, but as for learning to navigate how different a teenage niece was compared to one who was a little girl? With Catherine next to him, he'd be anchored.

She ran a hand down his back and hitched a slender leg around his hip. "Now, what were you so worried about?"

Steve's eyes caught hers just before he smiled into another searing kiss. "Thanks to you, nothing at all …"

.

End Thanks for reading.

* * *

 _ **For the young girls we all used to be. For the waiting as we were just dying to grow up. And for every kid in our lives that is on that cusp; may their future selves hold onto the awe and wonder as long as possible.**_

 _For a chronological list of all the McRoll in the REAL World stories by Sammy, and Ilna, and me, please see our Tumblr page: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com/list_

 _Come see me on Twitter and share your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
